Understandings
the whole: all of it. universe. cosmos. and the undefined. * Underdogism. Advocacy for any perceived underdog, simply because he´s perceived as an underdog. * Objectivity. to be able to formulate, and even actualize ideas. first grade objectivity is to convince your opponent that you are right, within your lifetimes. * Tankie. Anyone who supports Repressive Regimes, i.e. authoratative regimes after the historical deployment of tanks (~WW1). e.g. Nazis, Stalinists, Maoists, Hitlerists, Pinochetists. * A complete mythology: a complete image of the hierarchy & types of world process (inner & outer), i.e. contains prisca theologia, prisca sapientia. * Unitarian: someone who values unity. (e.g. the unity of religions.) * New Ager: people who believe a new age is upon us or is soon to be. * Obviously the overlap betwixt Tankism and Underdogism is great, as Authoritarian Socialist regimes tend to be quickly relegated to a loser-status by those who are not Authoritarian Socialists, as seen by the merely decades-long rise of fall of the Tankist Hitler regime, the Tankist Stalin regime, & e.g. the Tankist Pinochet regime. * nihilism: to let go of inherited ideals. * a type of passive nihilism is the misunderstanding is that since mores are born from habits, and that habits can be unlearnt, that then morality must be irreal. obviously what habits you have directs your life somewhat, and what mores a group has directs, somewhat, what kind of life the group leads. e.g. the ethics of a corporation, or lack of them. * Logic: arguing from an epistemological standpoint that if you cannot offer a precise definition for something, you don´t have a explicit case and are probably mostly pretending, or fooling yourself, that you´re an intellectual. * Nexialism is generalism. a structured, deliberate, interdisciplinary science. ☀The science fiction author A. E. Van Vogt defined a nexialist as "One skilled in the science of joining together in an orderly fashion the knowledge of one field of learning with that of other fields". Nexus is a convergence point. i.e. where anything meets. a traditional symbol for that is a cross. * General Semantics is a science developed by Count Alfred Korzybski and many others that deals with the relationships between what goes on in your thoughts, and what goes on in the rest of the world. * Politics: ... * Theology. 'holy' or 'theos', properly refers to the processes that increase the mean of enjoyment and knowledge. these are called 'Godly' or transcending processes. * imperium of man. the world State. aka. the universal State. the cosmocratic State. 'Order' is the minimization of entropy or resentment, and thus the minimazation of violence. the State is a mechanization of ordering, and the maximization of Coopera (Coopra). * Machine God. the spirit that makes machinery be different from what isn't machinery. * men. the organism that remembered enough of material events to be able to extend himself through nonorganic things. Instances are Oprah, Tolley, & Obama. Saints, Martyrs (those who have consecrated themselves). * Substance (hypostasis) * Capital. the spirit of value accumalation. * Theory. A composition of conceptions. a certain view. from 'thea' "a view" (see theater) + horan "to see," possibly from PIE root *wer- (4) "to perceive" (see ward (n.)). * philosophy. to love wisdom. utilized disciplines to attain wisdom. thus science falls under philosophy, as 'science' is a word meaning 'knowledge' which is synonymous with 'wisdom'. cf. German 'wissen' "knowledge". Icelandic 'vísindi' "science". * Church. the body of knowledge and glory (superior enjoyment). * christianity has been an intermediate stage in the transition to a future global, & future galactic, imperial religion. it is not that christianity will pass away, or be repressed. * katekhesis is to resound the doctrine of the kataklysm. echoes from the underground, the katakombs. the tunes of armageddon. * conservatism. What was the resisted novelty of yesterday is today one of the accepted principles of conservatism. As a modern political tradition, conservatism traces to Edmund Burke's opposition to the French Revolution (1790). * Nazi: a plebe who materializes his animus as a National-Socialist. doesn´t respect property rights (the Socialist part), thus believes he´s entitled to arrest Jews & "aliens" and take their stuff. * Neo-Nazi: a pseudo-Nationalsozialist. a plebe who never even got what National-Socialism was to begin with, but allies himself with it, so far as he can, for lizardbrain reasons (fear, aggression). may go so far as to tattoo a swastika on his forehead, and attacking strangers for being brown. has some overlap with: Sturmabteilung, a street-fighting arm of the Nazi party, which was later dissolved. has correlation with the proletariat, and the deems of the Roman Empire, as seen e.g. the Nika riots. * Nutzi: a Nazi who´s insanity marks higher than that of typical Nazis, altho a bit smarter than 'boneheads'. will not even use a Hitler & Göbbels type of tact. * Prole: short for 'proletariat': a. The class of industrial wage earners who, possessing neither capital nor production means, must earn their living by selling their labor. b. The poorest class of working people. ☀ { in ancient Rome, propertyless people, exempted from taxes and military service, who served the state only by having children; from proles "offspring, progeny" } * Cathoplebe: a Catholic of lower class intellect. typically identities with Catholicism from having purported Catholic parents or ancestors, or for ~purely esthetic reasons. an instance of bloodreligion. * Bloodreligion: to value & channel one´s ancestos ~merely for the sake of them being one´s ancestors. a conscious atavism. if it´s done unconsciously it´s bloodsuperstition. overlaps with Blutboden (the Germanic variant of this). * Capital: from caput "head," also "leader, guide, chief person; summit; capital city; origin, source, spring," figuratively "life, physical life;" in writing "a division, paragraph;" of money, "the principal sum," from PIE *kaput- "head" (see head (n.)). * violence: to violate what is right. one who does violence is a violator. { "an injury, irreverence, profanation," from past participle stem of violare "to treat with violence, outrage, dishonor," } * demographic myopia. overlaps with inability or unwillingness to understand intersectionality. * Sex worker exclusionary pseudoroman traditionalism. a pseudo-Roman tradition, while in Rome sex workers were licensed. overlaps with whorephobia. * Kyriarchy (from Greek meaning rule by lord) is an interlocking set of cultural, economic, and legal rules and systems that work to keep multiple groups oppressed for the benefit of a ruling group or class. Axes of oppression all contribute to creating a sociological landscape of hierarchical levels of privilege. * Patriarchy is the subset of kyriarchy that oppresses women and non binary people to the benefit of men. White supremacy is the subset that oppresses people of color in favor of white people. Dyadism oppresses intersex people. Cisnormativity oppressestrans people. Heteronormativity oppresses queer people and privileges heterosexualpeople. * Who is oppressed and who benefits varies depending on time and place, but generally speaking, the ruling class is small group, and everyone else is oppressed. However, not everyone is oppressed in the same way. * Hierarchy: simply how the living in the world vie for place & power. your body is a hierarchy. some organs can be removed and you function, others are vital organs. * adept: someone who is good at something. he´s adept at it. * neuromanity: unite diffuse political coalitions along the lines of affinity rather than identity * we reject the she rejects Irigaray’s essentializing construction of woman-as-not-male to argue for a linguistic community of situated, partial knowledges in which no one is innocent, yet no one is absolutely guilty. * rationalWiki: a typical infrarational venture. deeply biased, ideologized. * living gods: ... * spirits * { Collin studied the sequence of European civilizations, finding a pattern which would follow a planetary scale where the times are 10 times longer than in the case of human life. His sequence starts following Toynbee's but soon he changes some aspects, trying to follow his said pattern. Thus, his list begins with the Greeks (with roots on the Egyptian, which he considers the last one in the previous sequence), then the Romans, the Primitive Christians, the Monastic Christians, the Medieval Christians, the Renaissance and the Synthetic. * { In the millennia-long conversation of Christian theology, St. Maximus (580-662) stands out as a profound, original contributor. For this reader, the most striking feature in this collection of his writings has to be his understanding of "deification.". Based on his reading of II Peter 1:3-4, deification (or divinization) stands at the very center of his thought concerning the redemption and transfiguration of the entire cosmos. According to Maximus this process occurs in a "blessed inversion": "... the power that elevates man to God through his love for God and brings God down to man because of his love for man. By this blessed inversion, man is made God by divinization and God is made man by hominization." (Ambiguum 7) }} Concern trolls can be identified primarily because they will retreat from, rather than engage with or be convinced by, answers to the questions they pose. They may repeatedly ask a certain question in feminist discussions without ever absorbing or replying to answers from previous discussions. The terms Nice Guy™ and Nice Guy syndrome are used to describe men who view themselves as prototypical « nice guys », but whose "nice deeds" are in reality only motivated by attempts to passively please people into a relationship or benefit. People who participate in Oppression Olympics tend to ignore the fact that it's possible for multiple groups to be oppressed, and necessary to address all those problems, without choosing a single group to get all the anti-oppression activism. Oppression Olympics also tends to ignore Intersectionality, except where the existence of multiple degrees of oppression can help an individual participant "win". Beginning a round of Oppression Olympics is generally seen as Derailment or even as a Silencing tactic, as it attempts to prevent or deflect discussion of one kind of oppression by denying its legitimacy or existence, downplaying its importance, or simply switching the focus to another. Intersectionality is a concept often used in critical theories to describe the ways in which oppressive institutions (racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, ableism, xenophobia, classism, etc.) are interconnected and cannot be examined separately from one another. The concept first came from legal scholar Kimberlé Crenshaw in 1989 and is largely used in critical theories, especially Feminist theory, when discussing systematic oppression. When possible, credit Kimberlé Crenshaw for coining the term "intersectionality" and bringing the concept to wider attention. Feminism is a movement which seeks respect and equality for all genders, but particually women both under law and culturally. Entotheology: how to connect with god Endotheology: study of the god within Erototheology: study of the god of sex